


Smile

by Seicchanart



Series: Prompt Generator [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: Minerva doesn’t like things she doesn’t understand, and Yukino is one of those things.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Series: Prompt Generator [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106981
Kudos: 10





	Smile

Yukino smiles a lot.

Minerva can’t help but notice that, stare at the curve of Yukino’s lips, feel as if the sun is shining directly into her eyes. It’s blinding. It’s annoying. It’s irritating. Minerva doesn’t like things she doesn’t understand, and Yukino is one of those things.

She looks at the other woman from a distance, watches as Yukino talks with Sting and Rogue, laughs, blushes, smiles. A sigh leaves Minerva’s lips. It’s too radiant. She can’t stand looking at Yukino for long. Her heart starts to sink, her stomach turns, and she feels something like nervousness when she does. Minerva doesn’t like feeling nervous.

Minerva doesn’t like Yukino, that much she has deciphered about her feelings. She isn’t quite sure _why_ she dislikes her so much, but it has to have something to do with her smile.

(The image of Yukino smiling pops up in her head, and Minerva tries her best to push it aside. Even just _imagining_ it makes her feel all weird.)

It’s Yukino’s birthday, and Sting is trying to get Minerva to buy something for that occasion. It’s annoying. Why would she buy something for someone she doesn’t like?

She ends up going shopping with the blond man anyway, and he helps her choose her gift. Minerva’s hands are shaking and sweating the whole time.

When Minerva pushes the gift towards Yukino without a word, she feels sick. Her face is hot and her breath is heavy. Does she have a fever? Or did her dislike for Yukino grow so much in just a day?

Yukino unwraps the gift with slender, pale fingers, and Minerva catches herself fantasizing about holding them in her own. She doesn’t know why. She’s probably just delirious from the fever.

When Yukino sees what Minerva has bought for her, she smiles, she smiles at _her_ , for the first time. Minerva feels like she is going to die, just drop dead right then and there. She sees Sting, standing behind Yukino with his thumbs up, and a sudden anger washes over her.

Minerva wishes she had chosen the gift by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> something quick bc i am sick and bored


End file.
